


High School Sucks

by zhem1x5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: They have to sneak to be together but that doesn't mean they can't be as public as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2011 and is completely un-beta'd, so here's hoping it's not crap. But I like it, so enjoy!

Harry watched Draco study from the safety of his Invisibility Cloak. He was more than grateful the blond was the only one still in the library at this late hour. Even with the excuse of NEWTs looming ever nearer, it wouldn't do to be caught out. Especially with what he had planned.

The scratch of a self-inking quill against parchment cut off abruptly as Harry settled himself beneath the table. He knew Draco could feel the weight of him against his shins and had only a few seconds' wait before the blond spread his legs wide enough for Harry to fit in-between.

Harry's fingers slid over the soft wool of Draco's trousers, caressing his calves before gripping the backs of his knees and tugging the other boy's arse closer to the edge of his chair.

A breathy gasp met his sudden move and Harry could see the blond's prick stirring beneath his fine clothing. He grinned; getting Draco off tonight would be child's play.

His fingers traced over the shifting muscles of Draco's thighs, palming his erection gently before reaching for his straining button and zip.

Draco's hips shifted, a grateful hiss accompanying Harry's slow liberation of his cock.

Slytherin or no, Draco wasn't the more likely to tout the idea of sex in public. He got off on it just the same, which pleased Harry to no end, even as he got off on being able to out-Slytherin a Slytherin.

The placket of Draco's trousers fell open easily without his hard prick to hold it taut. Harry could see the wetness of his arousal soaking through the silkiness of his tight pants.

Even covered by the thin material, Draco's cock looked like it was aching for Harry's mouth.

And Harry had never been able to deny the blond's needs. He was a chivalrous Gryffindor after all.

Draco's hips jerked, almost sending him off of his chair and into Harry's eager lap, as Harry pressed his open mouth against the damp heat of Draco's hidden erection.

A sharp curse was directed at him through the table as Harry watched the blond's long fingers clench around the table's edge.

The long feather of his expensive quill extended out of the tight grip of Draco's left hand.

The presence of the everyday object sent a jolt straight through Harry's cock. His lips tightened eagerly around Draco's restrained erection, sucking at the silken material and applying just the hint of teeth that Draco preferred.

He watched Draco's fist tighten around the quill immediately. It was an altogether good sign.

Harry slid his fingers under the elastic band of Draco's pants, drawing the thin material down over his twitching erection and tight bollocks. He left them there, bunched against the smooth skin of Draco's testicles.

The blond's hips rocked gently, trying to entice him to hurry. Harry was very familiar with that little trick. It was also very effective.

His fingers passed over the soft-hard skin of Draco's cock, stroking it eagerly to spread his pre-come over the length of it.

Harry's tongue followed the path quickly, desperate for that first taste of Draco's wetness.

Draco's reaction was immediate, thin hips surging off the chair as he tried to force himself down Harry's throat.

Harry was also very familiar with that tactic as well. He was also more eager for it than Draco had been.

His thumbs rested in the crease of Draco's hips, forcing the other boy to remain seated while his mouth worked his leaking cock.

The first mouthful of pre-come was one of Harry's favourites, only surpassed by the moment when Draco came, shuddering and shaking as he poured every drop of himself into Harry's waiting mouth. Well worth the aching jaw and missing hairs where Draco had gripped too tightly and torn the strands from Harry's scalp.

It was with that thought in mind that Harry took as much of Draco's cock into his mouth as he could, sucking and grinding the head of his erection against the back of his throat. It was something he'd only recently learned to do and each time he managed it Draco had gone on to prove his gratitude very thoroughly.

Hissed whispers filled the air above his head, platitudes for 'more, fuck, Potter, more.' Soon whispers wouldn't be enough for the blond.

Harry pulled away from his straining erection, working the swollen flesh with his hand while he reintroduced Draco's balls to his tongue and lips.

Draco's thighs spread as wide as he could manage with his trousers and pants hindering the movement, his hips raising just enough to provide Harry easier access to him.

Harry hummed his approval, sucking first one testicle and then the other into his mouth. He caressed the smooth skin with his tongue, flicking it against the base of his erection while his hand moved teasingly over the length of Draco's cock.

Harry kept a careful eye on the quill in Draco's left hand, waiting for it to go beyond what even Draco could stand.

The long fingers of Draco's right hand buried themselves in Harry's hair, forcing his nose into the wiry blond hairs encircling his erection.

Harry took a deep breath, delighting in the hard twitch of Draco's cock in his hand.

The quill quivered in Draco's tightening hold, barbs standing at odd angles from the blond's rough treatment.

Harry turned his attention and his tongue to Draco's weeping erection, sucking and licking, hand moving as he worked the blond's cock.

He could feel Draco's thighs tensing beneath his weight, his hips rocking to meet the movements of Harry's mouth and hand.

It was that last spasming mouthful of come that drove Harry on, despite the ominous crack that sounded from the right of him and the ever increasing need for air that Draco's frantic hips denied him. He sucked, working Draco's cock as eagerly now as he had when he'd first placed his lips over straining silk.

An unearthly groan echoed in the small space under the table as Draco's erection jerked in Harry's mouth and coated his tongue in his hard-earned prize.

Draco's hips settled feebly back into his seat, his thin chest rising and falling as he tried to steady his breathing.

Harry tucked him away gently, doing up his trousers carefully.

Draco scooted his chair back finally to gaze at Harry in bemusement. A warm flush still stained his cheeks and his hair looked as though he'd been running his hands through it instead of Harry's. The swollen flesh of his lower lip made Harry want to chew it more, his cock straining against his own jeans in eager agreement.

“You owe me another quill, Harry,” Draco finally whispered.

Their eyes moved in tandem, seeking the object in question.

It had broken cleanly in two, crushed in the overwhelming path of Draco's orgasm.

Harry smiled in satisfaction. “Put it on my tab.”


End file.
